digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnimon
Omnimon WarGreymon + WereGarurumon WarGreymon MetalGarurumon WarGreymon + MetalGarurumonDigimon Adventure: Our War Game! M2 |to= |digixros=Shoutmon X7 Superior ModeDigimon Xros Wars, "A Glorious DigiXros, Seize It! Our Future!!" 54 |java=Chika Sakamoto |java2=Mayumi Yamaguchi |java2n=(Tamers) |java3=Hideyuki Tanaka |java3n=(X-Evolution) |java4=Hiroki Takahashi |java4n=(Savers) |java5=Bin Shimada |java5n=(Xros Wars) |enva=Lex Lang |enva2=Kirk Thornton |enva2n=(Adventure/02/Tamers) |partner=Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Yamato "Matt" Ishida Hideto Fujimoto |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , , , |n1=オムニモン Omnimon |s1=Omnimon Zwart |s2=Omnimon X }} Omnimon (Omegamon) is a Warrior Digimon whose Japanese name is derived from "|Ἐγώ εἰμι τὸ Α καὶ τὸ Ω|Egō eimi to Alpha kai to Omega}}, and whose English name is derived from "Omni" ( ). One of the "Royal Knights", it was fused from the Virus Busters WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon due to the powerful wills of everyone who wished for goodness. It is a Digimon who has combined the special qualities of two bodies, so it is a multitype warrior which can fully demonstrate those abilities, for any given situation. It is equipped with the "Grey Sword" and "Brave Shield Omega" for its WarGreymon-shaped left arm, and the "Garuru Cannon" and missiles for its MetalGarurumon-shaped right arm. As for the mantle on its back, it is automatically deployed when it dodges an opponent's attack, or when it is flying.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/omegamon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Omegamon] It bears the Crest of Courage on the Brave Shield Omega, and a combined symbol of the Crests of Courage and Friendship on its chest. The DigiCode on its Grey Sword reads |オールデリート|Ōru Derīto|lit. "All Delete"}}. Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Omnimon card, titled "PF Counter", is a Rank 6 card which allows a Digimon to counter an enemy attack by pressing a button. Digimon Rumble Arena Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Data Squad Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Racing Omnimon is the first boss. His track is the abandoned factory. Digital Monster D-Project Omnimon is a random DNA Digivolution between WarGreymon or BlackWarGreymon and MetalGarurumon or SaberLeomon. Omnimon hits one enemy. Digimon Digital Card Battle Omnimon is available in two cards, Fire and Ice specialty. Omnimon I and Omnimon II can be obtained by telling the password to Wizardmon. Digimon World 2 Get a MetalGreymon with 20 DP points and Digivolve to obtain Omnimon. It can also be found in Tera Domain X and is one of the Super Ultimate Digimon" as Prof. Piyotte referred to them. They are: Virus: Diaboromon, Vaccine: Omnimon and Data: Baihumon which Prof. Piyotte couldn't remember because Diaboromon had deleted the data at an earlier battle Digimon World 3 Have both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon at Lvl 40 on one Digimon to obtain Omnimon as a full digivolution or DNA digivolve any WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon for Omnimon to appear, slash with Grey Sword and fire a Garuru Cannon Shot. For Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, have both him and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode at lvl 40. He is also available as Omnimon I, a Red Mega Card with 60 AP/62 HP, and Omnimon II, Green card with 61/61. Digimon World Re:Digitize Omnimon can DNA digivolve from WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Omnimon is an obtainable Boss Character who you can unlock by defeating the story mode on any level. He is well balanced digimon but is classified as the second weakest of the bosses MaloMyotismon, Diaboromon, Duskmon, Omnimon and Neemon. Digimon World DS Omnimon digivolves from MetalGreymon, or can be hatched from an Egg that was matched by a MetalGarurumon and a WarGreymon lvl 60+. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Omnimon can DNA digivolve from MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon, if the base Digimon is at least level 65, with 100% Friendship, and 415 Speed. Omnimon can DNA digivolve to Imperialdramon Paladin Mode with Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. A Patamon in Shine Market will give clues to Omnimon's digivolution requirements after the protagonist defeats . Digimon Battle Omnimon were the NPC agents used during the Easter event, in which participating players could receive three Resurrection Potions for speaking with it. Omnimon is a card digivolution of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Omnimon can also joint digivolve from a LVL 51 WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon by speaking with Calumon during a special event. Omnimon is a boss Digimon in the Babamon Village Location. Attacks *'Supreme Cannon'This attack retains its original name of "Garuru Cannon" on . (Garuru Cannon): Freezes the opponent with frigid, absolute zero shots that it fires from the "Garuru Cannon". *'Transcendent Sword' (Grey Sword): Slashes with the invincible "Grey Sword". *'Double Shot'This attack retains its original name of "Double Torrent" in Digimon Rumble Arena. (Double Torrent): Annihilates the opponent with successive shots of fire and ice from the WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon heads. *'Omega Blast' Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 *'Ultimate Uppercut': Uses the Grey Sword to send the enemy in the air then repeatedly blasts them with the Garuru Cannon. *'Blaster Blade': Charges forward with the Grey Sword while shooting backwards with the Garuru Cannon. *'Sword of Ruin': Creates a ring of energy around itself which causes a large explosion. Omnimon Zwart : The card uses the name BlackOmegamon for Omnimon Zwart. |to= |partner= |jacards= |n1=ブラックオメガモン BlackOmegamon |s1=#Omnimon |f1=Omnimon }} Omnimon Zwart is a Holy Knight Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Omnimon Zwart ( ). In recent years, it was discovered that if the secretion "Black Digitron" is mixed in with an Omnimon while it is in the process of fusion, it will be temporarily born as a black holy knight. It displays a further increase in power, beginning with the weapons on both of its arms. The DigiCode on its Grey Sword reads . Omnimon X |to= |java=Hideyuki Tanaka |javan=(X-Evolution) |partner=Shinji |jacards= , , , , , , , |n1=オメガモン Omegamon |s1=#Omnimon |f1=Omnimon }} Omnimon X is a Holy Knight Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody whose Japanese name is derived from "|Ἐγώ εἰμι τὸ Α καὶ τὸ Ω|Egō eimi to Alpha kai to Omega}}, and whose English name is derived from "Omni" ( ). It wields the "Omega inForce" (from Omega Ga'in Force'). It bears the Crest of Courage on the Brave Shield Omega, and a combined symbol of the Crests of Courage and Friendship on its chest. The DigiCode on its Grey Sword reads |オールデリート|Ōru Derīto|lit. "All Delete"}}. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon D-Cyber Digimon Battle Omnimon X inhabits Wind Valley South. Omnimon X is also a Card Digimon, with a stat build of 4 STR, 3 DEX, 1 CON, and 2 INT, and the Strike, Divine Bow, and Elasticity traits. Attacks *'All Delete': Annihilates all with its Grey Sword. *'Grey Sword' *'Garuru Cannon' Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Holy Knight Digimon Category:Exalted Knight Digimon Category:Warrior Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles